The King's Bastards
by TheCoolKid15
Summary: King Joffrey follows in his father's footsteps, impregnating any girl he so wishes. These are the tales that ensue.
1. Sansa

**A/U- This will not follow the show's timeline completely. In this story, Margaery and Joffrey have already been married, and Joffrey is never poisoned. Sansa's marriage to Tyrion has not yet occurred. The Red Wedding has not occurred as of yet.**

The king was getting bored.

Joffrey, of Houses Lannister and Baratheon, sat upon the iron throne, absentmindedly toying with the hilt of one of the melted blades that made up the chair. The moon had risen in the sky, and the remainder of the Royal Family had all retired to their chambers for the evening. He alone sat within the Throne Room, unable to sleep.

Robb Stark's treacherous revolt was on the verge of defeat. Vary's spies informed him that the Targaryen bitch was no threat to him, and that old idiot Balon Greyjoy was no cause for concern. His uncle Stannis had been utterly humiliated at the Blackwater- if he could manage to muster enough forces for another invasion, it wouldn't be for several years to come. So why couldn't the king sleep?

Perhaps one of his favorite pastimes would suffice to put his mind at ease. He rose from his seat, and signaled for the Hound to follow him, as he exited the throne room and started the walk to Sansa's quarters.

He glanced over his shoulder at Sandor. "You've taken a liking to Sansa, haven't you?"

The dog's cheeks reddened slightly, and he cast his gaze to the floor. The king smirked, and continued to walk down the hallway. "Maybe I'll let you have a go at her once I'm done."

Ordering Clegane to remain outside the door, Joffrey entered the young Stark girl's bedroom. She was seated at a table, stitching some pillow. She jolted slightly when she heard Joffrey open the door, and her eyes flickered with a second of fear. She stood, and curtsied. "Your Grace, to what do I owe the honor?"

The young man walked over to the red-haired girl. "It has occurred to me that I never paid off a promise that I made to you a few years ago. As a king, what does it say about my character if I do not fulfill my promises?"

Sansa looked at him, questioningly. "Your Grace?"

Joffrey pulled her close. He could feel her heart pounding through her chest as he looked into her eyes. "Don't you remember? I swore that some day, you'd bear my children. I've come to fulfill that oath."

His lips touched hers, and the kiss lasted a few seconds. Sansa pushed herself away slightly. "Your Grace, please. I'm to be wed to your uncle, and you're married to Margaery."

Joffrey smirked, as he grasped her shapely rear, causing her to gasp. "My uncle will be fucking you more than enough for it to appear as his own. And besides, I'm the king. The king takes what he likes, from who he likes. Now kneel."

Sansa looked for a second as if she wanted to protest, but then realized that it would do her no good. If she could keep him happy, then that would be better than angering him. She sank to her knees, as Joffrey unlaced his breeches and let them fall to the floor. His manhood sprung forth, long and hard. Sansa viewed it with wide eyes, before tentatively reaching up a hand to it.

Joffrey moaned as the Stark girl grasped his cock. Interlacing his fingers into her beautiful red hair, he pulled her head closer to his pelvis. Sansa opened her mouth, and his length slipped into her warm and wet mouth. Her tongue danced around his tip, and he thrust deeper into her throat. Sansa took it all, closing her eyes as the king used her mouth for his pleasure.

After a few minutes, Joffrey withdrew himself. Sansa looked up at him, wide-eyed, before rising on his command. Joffrey grabbed her hips, and bent her over the table that she'd been sitting at previously. Sansa complied; as much as she despised Joffrey, she was wetter than she had ever been before. She needed relief.

He lifted her skirts above her waist, and pushed aside her smallclothes, before sinking himself into her maidenhood. Sansa's eyes widened as she felt herself become full, and a moan escaped her lips. This was not missed by Joffrey, who smirked, and picked up a small carving knife that had been on the table. He cut the strings holding the gown off of her, and then ripped it the rest of the way, throwing it on the floor.

Sansa Stark, nude, bent over with his cock in her cunt. What more could he ask for, he wondered to himself, as he placed one hand on her head, and the other on her ass. He began to move himself in and out, thrusting with all of his might into the girl. Delicate moans escaped her lips, as her body tensed up and her cunt began to twitch. With a mighty grunt, Joffrey felt her cunt contract, milking his cock as she came, and he could hold out no longer.

He came, thrusting as deep as he could. His cum shot into the Stark's fertile young womb, and Joffrey could hear her soft breathing as she too felt the cum spreading through her. She would be with child soon, that was for sure.

Joffrey withdrew himself, and slapped Sansa's ass. "That won't be the last bastard that you sire from me. Whenever your uncle is too drunk to fuck you properly, just send for me. I'll be more than happy to oblige!" He said with a laugh, as he pulled his breeches up and tied them. Sansa could give no response; she could barely move at all.

Joffrey smirked at her, and opened the door. The Hound was still standing there, his face red. He had no doubt heard everything that had transpired in the room, and when he turned to face his king, his eyes couldn't help but dart to the slim glance he had at Sansa. Joffrey signaled him to follow. He had a feeling that any issues he'd been having getting to sleep wouldn't be plaguing him any longer.


	2. Margaery

The sound of fervent moans filled the king's chambers. If one had pressed an ear to his door, it would not have been to hard to make out the slapping sounds that echoed around the chamber.

Inside of the room, candlelight flickered across the walls, covering the walls with a golden glow and some especially perverse shadows. But the candles far from the most interesting thing in that room. Lying on the bedspread, covered in sweat and panting, the queen, Margaery Tyrell, laid with her arms and legs spread wide, bare as the day she was born.

Her husband wore just as much as she did, as he laid over her. His stiff manhood moved in and out of his young wife, breathing heavily. With a grunt, he thrust himself deep inside of her, and came.

Margaery's eyes widened as she felt the king's seed shoot deep into her, and a moan escaped her lips. As horrible Joffrey could be at times, she could not deny that he satisfied her in ways Renly never even attempted. In that regard, she could hardly complain to be married to the boy.

Joffrey removed his cock from her cunt, and rolled on his side next to the beautiful Tyrell. He raised one hand to her breast, and began to toy with her nipple. "It's been a week since our marriage, my queen."

"Yes, love." The beautiful brunette replied, as her hand moved to his softening staff. Joffrey's breathing intensified as she began to pleasure him while they talked.

The king cleared his throat. "Have you begun carrying my child yet?"

Margaery giggled at him. "Well it's not a decision for me to make, Joff. If the gods are kind, I'll be pregnant soon." She flashed her teeth in a brilliant and naughty smile. "If not, then we'll just have to keep trying."

Joffrey's eyes filled with lust, as he pulled Margaery over his body to straddle him. His cock, hard as stone, sank into her wetness, and both moaned. As she began to ride him, a question formed in the small part of the king's mind that wasn't occupied by the beautiful woman on top of him. "Margaery, had you been with any other man before our wedding night?"

A flicker of fear flashed in Margaery's eyes, and she stopped her rhythmic bobbing on his length, unsure of where this thread of conversation would lead. Joffrey realized, and remedied this as best he could. For all his cruelties, and there were many, one of the few things he cared about was Margaery. He would not let his own wife become too scared of him to let him between her legs.

"You can speak candidly, my love. Whatever you say here will not leave this room."

Margaery assessed the situation, and then began to ride him very slowly. He threw his head back into a pillow, unable to stand the agonizingly slow pleasure. Her voice was song-like, as she did her best to keep him happy. "Well, my love, there was your uncle, the traitor, but he preferred other types of people in his bed, and never even attempted to put a child in me."

His eyes were shut tight in ecstasy as she continued to ride his cock. Margaery continued. "But there was one other peasant boy. He never took me between my legs, but he did please me in other ways, and I pleased him as well."

Joffrey nodded, and moaned. Her voice was like music to his ears. It was her turn to ask him a question. "Had you been with any girls before me, your Grace?"

He nodded. "My first was a serving girl, back when my father was still alive. She was a year my elder, but that didn't stop me from taking her. The next was a whore my uncle sent me. She was as loose as could be, but she could do wonders with her mouth."

Margaery let out a moan, half real and half exaggerated. She could feel herself drawing to a climax, and she knew he wouldn't last much longer after she did. "I'm very close, my king. Where would you like to finish?"

"Inside of you, my love," he grunted, as he felt her tightness contract around him. It took all he had to not cum just from the sight of her. Her hair was disheveled, her small breasts bouncing up and down, and her eyes closed with her mouth open in a silent scream of pleasure

Joffrey looked up at her, and she could see lust filling his eyes. "Did whatever that peasant boy did to you feel as good as what I've done to you, Margaery?"

Margaery giggled, and leaned down to kiss him, still working her hips to move his cock in and out of her. "Oh, no, your Grace. You and he don't feel the same at all." She leaned down and whispered in his ear in her most sultry tone. "He couldn't compare to what you do to my body."

As she expected, her words had the intended effect, and he climaxed inside of her yet again.

Margaery rolled off of him, and laid beside him on her back. A small drop of cum leaked out of her cunt, and dropped onto the bed. The king and queen smiled at each other, before drifting off to sleep in each other's arms.

 **A/U- If anyone has a suggestion for characters you'd like to see implemented, I'd love to hear them. I'd like to try to incorporate as many requests as I can.**


	3. Shae

King Joffrey's face rarely lacked a grin, though not usually out of the kindness in his heart. He craved power, and forcing others to bend to his will always delighted him. This went for his political adversaries as well as the women who shared his bed. His wife may not have particularly approved of his extra-marital activities, but she was a feeble woman. The king of the Seven Kingdoms can do what he wants, when he wants.

In regards to his wife, Joffrey directed his attention down, to the current thing which he was deriving ple

asure from: Margaery Tyrell, nude as she always was in their private chambers, on her knees servicing him. He ran his fingers through her curly auburn hair, gently pushing her further down onto his length.

She had learned not to resist fairly quickly after their wedding night. She'd born a light bruise on her face the next morning after she'd tried to pull back from his grasp. Joffrey smiled down at her; she'd learned fast, and learned well. Her belly was full with his child, as she had been for the past few weeks. He couldn't help but turn his thoughts to Sansa, who was also thick with his bastard. He'd seen her, both throughout the castle and in his private chambers, plenty of times since the first night he entered her.

As he imagined Sansa's pert breasts, her tight mouth and her gorgeous hair, her slender form, her beautiful ass and her wondrous cunt, Joffrey felt his loins begin to constrict. He closed his eyes, tilted his head back, and breathed a long sigh as he came within his wife's mouth.

Margaery was a bit startled by his unexpected climax, but nonetheless she swallowed the mouthful her husband had given her. As she withdrew his manhood from his mouth, she looked up at him from her knees. A small line of cum had dripped out of the corner of her mouth. She smiled up at him, as she licked it up seductively. "Does my king wish of me anything further?"

Joffrey stood, and held out a hand to his wife to help her to her feet. Joffrey began to re-lace his breeches, as he smiled at his wife. "No, I've been more than satisfied. You're dismissed."

Margaery curtsied, before beginning to put her dress back on. Joffrey redressed himself, before leaving his bedroom. He had many important matters to attend to that day, and none could wait.

From atop the Iron Throne, King Joffrey heard dozens of requests and informational meets each day. That day was no different, though it did prove to be a bit more interesting. Robb Stark's treason had suffered another devastating loss, and would very likely be crushed in the coming weeks. There had been several leads about Arya Stark's whereabouts, and she was expected to be found soon as well. As for the Targaryen bitch across the Narrow Sea, Joffrey had heard countless stories about her beauty and her ferocity. He had half a mind to send troops to apprehend her just so he could have the pleasure of fucking her a few times. In fact, the more he thought about that, the more appealing it seemed.

But by the end of the day, Joffrey had had enough with politics. He wanted relief, and he didn't feel like returning to his wife. He wanted someone he could be much rougher with, without having to worry about how they'd react. Sansa was always an option, and he felt himself harden at the thought. Unfortunately, he recalled seeing his drunken uncle escorting her up to their chambers. By now, she was likely already stripped of her dress, lying on her back with her legs spread and an imp cock between them.

Joffrey's mind finally settled on an idea; his uncle Tyrion was known for keeping whores close to him, including bringing to King's Landing, and having her work in the kitchens. Joffrey had known about her for quite some time; it wasn't hard to spot a whore. Joffrey sent a guard to bring her to his chambers, and smiled to himself. His uncle had brought a whore with him to the Capital; the king could hardly be faulted for using her.

Soon, Shae was being led to him by the arm by a guard. She looked shocked, and her eyes widened as she saw the king. "Your Grace. To what do I owe-"

"Drop the act, whore. We both know that's what you are. Or do you deny it?"

The Lorathi bitch opened her mouth for a second, but then cast her eyes down to the floor. "Is that why you've summoned me, my king?"

"Why else?" He responded, grinning cruelly at her. "Now get that dress off. Now." She did as she was told.

As her dress fell to the floor, Joffrey began to admire her firm breasts, and her tight ass. Yes, he certainly liked her ass.

"Turn around and bend over, whore. You're about to receive the greatest honor of your life."

Shae did as commanded, presenting her ass and her cunt to Joffrey. He stood, and removed his clothes, revealing his hard manhood. Shae glanced back, and prepared for him, like so many before him, to enter her cunt.

She was surprised when that didn't happen. Rather than penetrating her womanhood, the king had pressed his cock against her ass. She gasped as he slid in. She'd had plenty of men up her ass before, considering her line of work, but it was still a shock.

For the next few minutes, the chambers were filled with grunts and moans, as the king pounded the whore's ass. She threw her hair back, as she finally began to feel pleasure from his actions. Shae moaned, and gasped out some words. "Does his Grace wish to impregnate me?"

Joffrey laughed, before smacking her ass. "Don't make me laugh, whore. Your cunt is not fit to bear my children." He paused, as he came deep into her ass. He withdrew himself, and put his clothing back on. As Shae reached for her dress, he stopped her, before signalling a guard to enter. Shae tried to cover her nudity, but failed. Joffrey laughed again, before slapping the whore's ass once more. "Ser, please escort this whore to the black cells. I'm feeling merciful, and the men down there could use some entertainment."

As the bitch was led away by the guard, the king called after her. "As I said, you're not fit to bear MY children. But by the end of the night, you'll be pregnant with someone's bastard!" He chuckled, before closing the door to his chambers.


	4. Arya

A smile formed on the king's lips as he heard the news that morning.

The small council meetings had usually only bored him, but this one was an exception. His grandfather had begrudgingly shown his uncle Tyrion a small bit of gratitude, as Sansa was clearly carrying a child. Her belly was certainly full with someone's child, but only Sansa and the king knew who was truly the father of the baby inside of her.

His mother looked smug as usual. Joffery had a suspicion as to the reason- Tyrion's private whore had been found chained to a wall in the dungeons. She was barely able to form a complete sentence by the time the prisoners (and later the guards) had finished with her.

The bitch's cunt and ass were covered with dried cum and red hand marks, and she'd been sent to Maester Pycelle for a "physical inspection", to ensure she was still intact. An hour or so after entering his chambers, she was sent to Baelish's brothel, where who knew how many men were going to use the slut's cunt.. Tyrion was absolutely furious, but he had no way of fully knowing who was to blame for his whore's excursions the previous night.

Stannis' army had been decimated in another devastating loss. It seemed his traitorous uncle had finally come to his senses, and decided to surrender. The day after next, the king would ride for Dragonstone, to accept the terms and to take what he liked. He had a few ideas, but in the time being, there was other good news.

Arya Stark had been found, and had been returned to King's Landing. Joffrey's face curled into a grin when he heard this news, and his trousers began to feel tight. It would only be right of him to give the younger Stark bitch the same gift he'd given to her slut of a sister, after all. As soon as the meeting had ended, he sent for the bitch to be brought to his chambers. Margaery would not return to the castle until much later that day; until then, he could have a great deal of fun.

He was sitting down when she arrived. Her hair was in two braids, running down her back. She was wearing a pale blue dress, with a modest bodice. Her face, though covered in scratches, had been cleaned up, and she looked almost ladylike. He'd expected her to look either scared or angry, and she certainly seemed to be both, but most of all she looked uncomfortable, as if she knew what was going to happen next.

"Lady Stark, allow me to welcome you back to King's Landing."

"I hate you. You're a murderer."

"Eddard Stark was a traitor, and unless you want to follow the same path he did, you'll silence yourself, girl."

She scowled at him, and then cast her gaze down to her feet, scuffing them against the hem of her dress. Despite her bravado, she was still only a scared child. "Why am I here? Why don't you just kill me?"

Joffrey looked at her, and did his best to look hurt. "Kill you? Why would I want that? If you're dead, then my life becomes so much less interesting. After all, you wouldn't be stupid enough to do anything to endanger your sister's life, would you?"

She looked up at him. "Sansa's alive?" She sounded shocked.

The king grinned. "Oh, she's alive. And she makes nights around here so much more interesting. Now, how about we see if the two Stark sisters really are as different as they say."

Arya's eyes widened in shock. "No, Sansa would never do that. Neither will I!"

Joffrey rose from his chair. "The bastard child I've given Sansa seems to say otherwise, girl."

Arya looked for words to retort with, but none came, and she turned her gaze back to the ground, scuffing at the hem of her dress yet again. Joffrey thought for a moment, and then spoke. "You don't seem to be satisfied with the dress you've been given."

Her response came in a mumble. "While I was on the run, I got so used to wearing boy's clothes that it just feels weird to be dressed like a girl."

He unsheathed a dagger, and he heard her inhale sharply. "Well, if you're not satisfied dressed like a girl, why don't we see how you feel dressed as a whore?" Before she could respond, he grabbed her shoulder, spun her around, and cut the stitching of the dress in one swipe of his blade. The dress fell of the girl, only being held up by her hands against her chest. She let out a cry of shock as he slapped her ass, and she dropped the remainder of her garment.

She stood, nude, trying in vain to cover her budding breasts and her cunt. Joffrey's cock began to harden further as he viewed the nude child. "Very nice, very nice. Underneath all of that boyish bravado, you're not half-bad. How many men have taken your cunt."

Arya's cheeks reddened. "Some of the men in the group I was traveling with found out I wasn't a boy. They threatened to tell the rest of the group if I didn't let them fuck me."

"And like the whore you are, you did."

She didn't say another word, but she nodded. Joffrey grabbed her by the neck, and forced her close to him. "When I fuck your sister, I fuck her like a lady. She's a fine slut, suitable to bear my bastards. But you... you're no lady, and you won't be treated like a lady. You're a wolf bitch, so you'll be fucked like one."

He threw her to the ground, and forced her onto her hands and knees. She gasped as his fingers found her cunt, and he felt how wet the little slut truly was. A second later, and the king's cock was wedged deep inside the slut's cunt. She threw her head back at the sudden intrusion, and Joffrey heard a moan escape her lips. She was as much of a slut as Sansa was, if not an even bigger one. Joffrey grasped both of her pigtails at once, and pulled her hair back as his cock moved in and of her tight twat.

"More! More!" She begged, as her hips began to move backwards into his thrusts. Joffrey grinned, and obliged, quickening his pace and fucking her harder. It was not long before he could feel his loins begin to tighten, and he leaned into the Stark whore, pushing her face into the floor as he filled her cunt with his seed. She gasped for air, her cunt twitching in excitement as Joffrey withdrew himself. She rolled onto her back, and looked down at the seed leaking from her cunt. "Did you really have to cum inside?"

He spit at her, with it landing on her left teat. "I'm the king, you whore. I can do what I want, and that includes planting a bastard in you." She tried to look angry, but it was a bit difficult to do with her face red and her body covered in sweat, with her legs spread wide and cum dripping out of her pussy.

Joffrey redressed himself, and then went to leave the room. Arya called after him. "Wait! I've nothing to wear, you ruined the dress I had."

The king smirked. "Then go nude, I don't really care. Just know that I'm not responsible if any man decides he wants to take you on your way to your room." With a laugh, he left the Stark slut stark naked on the floor of his chambers.


	5. Shireen

A soft moan escaped the girl's mouth as her body shook with every thrust. Joffrey's hands were clasped around her slender hips, holding her skirts well above her hips and exposing her entire rear to him. She was bent over a table within the king's chambers, her slender fingers grasping the sides of the wooden surface for support against the king's vigorous poundings.

With a great sigh, Joffrey thrust himself deep inside the young woman, emptying his seed deep within her. He drew his cock back, removing it from her tight cunt. He slapped her ass playfully, as she pulled her skirts back down over her hips and stood up.

The king pulled his cock back into his trousers, as the woman he'd been fucking straightened out her skirt, and stretched her legs. With her eyes downcast, she began to walk towards the door. Joffrey cleared his throat, and she froze.

With a smirk on his lips, he called out to her. "I don't remember hearing you say thank you'."

Shireen Baratheon turned around to face him, her cheeks red. She bowed her head, and curtsied. "Thank you for giving me your royal seed, your Grace."

Joffrey's smirk widened, and he dismissed Shireen from his chambers. He took a sip from a goblet of wine on a nearby table. That had been the fourth time he'd fucked Shireen, and he was always struck by her tightness. Like so many young ladies, she'd never pleasured a man before Joffrey had taken her cunt, and she was submissive, meek, timid, and shy- just the kind of girl Joffrey enjoyed using.

After it had been clear that his traitorous uncle stood no chance, his men had turned on him. Even his red witch had turned her back, delivering his daughter to the king in exchange for her own life. Joffrey had given her over to the Faith, and after a short while, she'd confessed to blasphemy. As far as the king knew, the guards still hadn't found her after she'd been grabbed by peasants during her walk of atonement. To be honest, though, few people were really looking- whichever peasant was lucky enough to get his hands on her wasn't likely going to be giving her up anytime soon.

Stannis' wife, Selyse, had taken her own life and taken her husband with her. Essence of Nightshade killed them faster than Stannis could register the strange taste in his wine. As for his men, Joffrey had offered amnesty to those who surrendered peacefully- those who did were sent to the Wall. Those who foolishly resisted were wiped out. With that conflict, the Crown's forces could fully join together with Lannister forces, ensuring that Robb Stark's forces would be crushed in short time.

It had been many months since Joffrey had first taken Sansa's womanhood, and her ever-growing belly was evidence enough of that. Aside from the girl and the king, few knew that the child stirring within her was not the Imp's seed, but rather the king's own bastard.

As for his queen, she was also thick with child, her belly growing with each passing day. Joffrey could not tell when she'd fallen pregnant- after so many sessions of lovemaking, making out exact dates or times that the child could have been conceived was simply impossible. As for whether or not the child would be a boy or girl, that was impossible to say, either. Some maesters had said it carried like a girl, while many of the queen's handmaidens seemed to suspect that it was a boy. No matter which, Joffrey knew that it would not be the only heir he sired with his queen.

Tyrion's whore had made her way back into the castle, being stationed by one of the town's whorehouses as the personal whore of the city watch. She entertained the barracks for any man who wished to use her- no matter what his uncle might have thought of her, or if he'd thought she'd changed, he was sorely mistaken. A whore was a whore, from now until the end of time.

The wolf slut was proving to be a most lucrative capture. She'd made a deal with him in exchange for the king's word that Sansa and her bastard brother would not be harmed, and that once Robb's forces were crushed, provided he surrendered and bent the knee he would be allowed to take the Black.

In exchange for those conditions, however, Arya had agreed to let him between her legs whenever he liked, wherever he liked, and however he liked. If he commanded her to spread her thighs for some lord visiting King's Landing, she'd be warming his bed that night. It had already proved an effective strategy with several minor lords from whom Joffrey needed support, and he was always pleased with watching Arya limp around the following morning, her loins sore from the evening of being used over and over. It wasn't every day a minor lord got the chance to use a high-born lady, and they used every second they could with the young Stark. She showed no signs of being full of a bastard, be it his or some other man's, but Joffrey knew it was only a matter of time.

Soon, he suspected Shireen would be with child as well, and he'd be able to take enjoyment in seeing her humiliation deepen as the reality of her new life set in. She was nothing more than a plaything for Joffrey, as were all of the others. Sansa, Margaery, Arya, and now Shireen- all his, all of the time, and in whatever way he liked.

Such were the benefits of being king.

In fact, this thought of kingship turned his thoughts to something he'd been mulling over for several days now. The Targaryen kings and queens had wed brother to sister, aunt to nephew, and niece to uncle for countless generations. And, if history was to be believed, the Baratheon line could trace its lineage to Orys Baratheon, the long-rumored half-brother of Aegon Targaryen. It was as weak a familial tie as he could possibly think of, but it was good enough for the king. Besides, he was the Lord of the Seven Kingdoms, Protector of the Realm- he didn't need a solid reason. He didn't need a reason at all, come to think of it.

With a smile on his face, he departed from his chambers, heading towards his mother's bedchambers for some... "mother-and-son-bonding".


	6. Cersei

When the king entered his mother's chambers, he discovered that his brother was inside with her. He was sitting on the floor playing with his kittens, while their mother sat at a desk, reading a letter. Joffrey didn't know who the parchment was from; to be honest, he didn't care.

She looked up when she saw him enter, before dismissing Tommen. The young boy gathered up his cats, and left the room, leaving only the king and Cersei.

Cersei spoke first. "What is it? Why did you come here?"

Joffrey chuckled. "Do I need a reason to visit my mother? I just wanted to talk."

Cersei's face relaxed a bit, as she stood up and walked over to him. She was dressed in a beautiful golden dress, that accentuated her breasts and hugged her body snugly, showing off her curves. "Alright, what were you looking to discuss?"

Joffrey thought for a moment about what he wanted to say, and, deciding not to dance around the point, he answered her. "You've been spreading your legs for Jaime since you were kids, haven't you?"

She slapped him. It stung, but Joffrey's grin was cemented on his face. "Careful about that, mother. Some might be inclined to see such actions as treasonous."

Cersei's cheeks were red and her chest rose and fell quickly, but her arm fell back to her side. "You have some nerve to lecture me on who I love, considering how many girls you bring into your bed."

"The difference between our actions, mother, is that I am the king. I can fuck whomever I like."

"And you have to deal with the ramifications of those actions as well, or you'll end up following in the footsteps of Aegon IV. You know who that is, don't you?"

Joffrey nodded. "He sired dozens of bastards, and legalized them on his deathbed."

Cersei looked down at her son. "Then you k now that what you're doing is dangerous. I strongly advise you to reconsider your choice of whom you lay with."

"As I told you, I am the king. I lay with whomever I like, whenever I like. You presume to tell me what I should do? I beg of you to think of what you're doing. I just might have to educate you, mother."

Cersei's cheeks flushed. "And just what do you mean by that?"

Joffrey picked up a paring knife from a food tray nearby. His mother took a step back, her eyes flashing with fear. "Just what do you think you're doing?"

Joffrey shook his head, feigning disappointment. "Ever since father died, you've spent your time scheming and plotting under my very nose. You seem to have gained this idea that you can do as you like, simply because you're unmarried. You've forgotten your place, and it is my right and duty to remind you of where you belong. Get on your hands and knees."

Cersei's mouth was wide open in shock, but sensing that she had no ground to object she did as he asked, getting down on her hands and knees. Joffrey walked behind her, ordering her to stay in place. With a single cut with the paring knife, he sliced through the lacing on the back of Cersei's gown. The dress loosened, and the king ordered her to remove it. Cersei almost protested, but she bit her tongue. She was wise enough to read the situation, so she did as her son commanded.

Looking at the nude woman on her hands and knees, her ass and cunt presented to him invitingly, Joffrey couldn't help but feel his cock start to harden. Whether or not the woman was his mother was of little concern to him- the Targaryens had practiced incest for centuries, so why should the fact that this was his mother give him cause to stop?

With a smirk, he picked up a small rag from nearby. It was a bit smaller than he would have liked, but it would serve his purposes well.

The first crack of the towel against her skin was directly in the center of her left ass cheek. A cry of shock came from the blonde woman's mouth, and Joffrey could almost hear a lustful edge to it. He swung the rag again, and the second crack fell on her other cheek.

Joffrey continued, reveling in the cries of shock and pain that came. He had no intention of seriously hurting her, but she had to be taught a lesson. She had to relearn what her place was- at her king's feet. Or, in this case, warming his bedside.

He stopped after around twenty strikes, leaving his mother gasping on the floor, struggling to catch her breath. Her breasts swung with each deep breath she took, and Joffrey could see a glimmer of wetness on her cunt lips. His whore of a mother had been turned on by it all. Joffrey's lips curled into a smile, as he grabbed Cersei by the hair, and dragged her to her bed. Cersei didn't have the strength or the stamina to fight back, as Joffrey used strips of sheet and blankets to tie her arms to either side of the headboard.

By the time she fully realized what was happening, her legs were spread wide and her son was already pushing his cock between her legs. She opened her mouth to protest, but before she could say a word, Joffrey's cock sank into her fully. "It's just like him," Cersei wondered, as Joffrey's hands groped her tits as he fucked her. "Having him inside of he feels just like Jaime."

Cersei threw her head back and moaned, dropping all pretenses of a struggle. She didn't care that it was her son fucking her cunt, just as she didn't care when it was Jaime filling her.

For a while, neither of the two said a word, save for the occasional grunt or moan. Finally, Joffrey felt his groin tighten, and he came deep inside his slut of a mother. Cersei felt his semen filling her, warming her insides. It was a feeling that she missed, though she was reluctant to let Joffrey know how much she fully enjoyed the entire experience. She hoped that he didn't plan on her becoming another one of the girls that the king put bastards in. Though, if she was being honest with herself, she knew that it was only a matter of time before that became the case.

As Joffrey freed her hands, and she was able to bend over to look at the cum dribbling out of her twitching cunt, she smiled a bit. With Jaime gone for so long, it was nice to have another strong Lannister able to fill her, and to satisfy her desires. She didn't care what the peasants or anyone else would say- she loved who she loved, and that was that.


	7. Mira and Sera

The king stood shirtless, overlooking Blackwater Bay from his bedroom. Behind him, his wife sat upright in their shared bed, naked and holding a newborn babe to her breast. The sun rose over the eastern sea, and glistened upon the waves. He turned and nearly walked into the newly placed crib in the corner of their room. The new addition to his abode would take some getting used to, but his wife insisted that their daughter sleep nearby and he was happy to oblige her.

There was a sense of calmness that Joffrey couldn't help but feel when he looked down at his child and his wife. Any man, no matter their other attributes, couldn't help but appreciate the sense of family it all had. It certainly wasn't the first time Margaery had placated his violent tendencies, but it was perhaps one of the first instances that it wasn't the promise of sex or release afterwards that put Joffrey at peace. They'd settled on the name Jeyne, and Margaery had been in love since the second she laid eyes on her daughter

After the infant was born, Joffrey couldn't help but feel disappointed with her gender. But his wife's excitement, and to a lesser extent the happiness of his brother and sister, soon changed his mind. And, as Margaery always reminded him, he could always put another baby into her to try for a male heir.

Joffrey's mind couldn't help but wander to Tyrion and his wife, Sansa. She had also recently given birth to a son. The babe had been given the name Gerion, after Tyrion's favorite uncle. Childbirth had treated Sansa well, and she'd recovered fairly quickly. If her and Tyrion's early retreats to their bedroom following dinner were any indication, she was even ready to return to sexual intercourse already. Joffrey would have to see that for himself soon.

Joffrey hadn't heard news of Shae often, though the most recent information he'd received was that she was pregnant with some man's bastard. Baelish wasn't happy, as pregnant whores always bring in less customers than supple ones, but he'd have to make do. Stannis' red witch was still missing, though rumors circulated King's Landing that if you had the right connections and knew who to hand a few coppers or stags to, you could get a turn with the slut.

Arya and Shireen had both become thick with child, though neither were very far along. Joffrey felt reasonably sure that neither were his, as he'd spent much more time with Margaery than either of them recently. He felt fairly confident that Shireen and Tommen had begun to see each other in the bedroom, but to be honest he didn't care. If he wanted to, he could take the girl anytime he pleased. What was the harm in letting his brother have some fun with her in the meantime?

As for Arya, the father of her child was anyone's guess. She was still being used as a bargaining chip to any visiting lords, and any number of them could have knocked her up. For all the king knew, Ser Meryn could have done it, as Joffrey had noticed the two of them suspiciously close to one another throughout the castle whenever few people were around. As with Shireen, Joffrey paid little mind to who was seeding the wolf slut. As long as it was of no concern to him, he wasn't bothered by it.

All that thought of sluts and bedding was beginning to make his manhood throb. However, with Margaery busy feeding Jeyne, Joffrey couldn't use her. She looked up at him sympathetically, knowing instantly what his plight was. "I'm sorry, my love. If you want, I can lay her down for a little while."

Joffrey shook his head, feeling unsatisfied but refusing to tear his wife from their child just for his own pleasure. "Don't worry about it, my sweet. I'll find some way to deal with it."

Margaery thought for a moment and then turned to him with her eyes wide and bright. "My handmaidens! Mira and Sera. Use them, I'm sure they'll be happy to please their king."

Joffrey pondered the idea, and then nodded. He commanded a guard to bring him to his wife's handmaiden's quarters. In less than a minute of walking, they arrived.

The king dismissed the guard and knocked on the door. A muffled voice came from inside. "Um... just a second!"

Joffrey waited for a few moments, before the door opened a crack. A young woman with disheveled brown hair opened the door. The bodice of her dress was sloppily and hastily tied, and she gave off the distinct impression that she hadn't been expecting a visitor. Her jaw fell open when she saw who her guest was. She bowed her head, and curtsied deeply. The poorly tied bodice of her dress drooped as she did so, and Joffrey got a full view of her chest. His manhood swelled even more within his trousers. "Your Grace."

Another woman with lighter hair and a dress in equal states of disarray walked behind her. Joffrey seemed to realize what he'd interrupted, and he almost felt bad. The two of them had clearly been getting into whatever sexual acts they were doing, but he was more than happy to do so if it would allow him to join in. The girl froze when she saw Joffrey. She curtsied as well, though her bodice was tied better and Joffrey could only glean a glance at her cleavage. He dismissed their formalities, and entered the small room. The darker haired girl, Mira he thought, looked nervously at her fellow handmaiden. She must be Sera, the king silently thought to himself.

Mira spoke softly. "To what do we owe the honor, your Grace?" Sera muttered something similar, though she was much more nervous.

Joffrey cleared his throat as he brushed Mira's hair behind her shoulder, exposing more of her neckline and cleavage. Mira seemed to notice her state of dress and instinctively went to cover her immodesty, but Joffrey brushed her hands aside, studying her body. He responded, his voice laced with lust. "You see, I have a bit of a problem on my hands." He gestured down at his hardened manhood as he unlaced Mira's dress further. "My lovely wife is quite busy, and I need someone to relieve me. Do you two think you could manage that?"

A sultry smile crept onto Mira's face, and spread to Sera's face. "Of course, your Grace. Anything to please his Majesty."

Sera and Mira unlaced their dresses and let them fall to the floor, revealing their young and supple bodies to their king. They sank to their knees before Joffrey, and he felt their hands jointly work to undo his own britches. As they fell to the floor, his manhood stood at attention mere inches from their faces. With Mira on the left side and Sera on the right, the handmaidens began to lick his cock. A soft groan left Joffrey's mouth as their tongues moved around his manhood, and he placed a hand on each of their heads, pulling them closer to his groin.

As he felt himself nearing a climax from their efforts to pleasure him, he pushed their heads away from him. He gripped them both by the hair, and pulled them to their feet, before somewhat roughly tossing them both onto the bed. They looked back at him, a bit startled, before realizing what he wanted. A smile crept onto Sera's face, as she rolled onto her fellow handmaiden. Their lips locked, and their hands groped each of their bodies. Mira's tits were slightly larger than Sera's, but the brunette was certainly easy on the eyes as well.

As Joffrey climbed into the bed behind them, he thought for a moment on which to fuck. He knew he would only have the energy for one of them right then, so he had to decide well. But as he looked at Sera's ass, pressed out to him as her tongue danced with Mira's, the decision was made. He grabbed Sera's hips, and thrust himself into her wet cunt.

A moan instantly burst out of Sera's mouth, as Joffrey thrust his entire length into her. She was far from a stranger to sex, but she hadn't been expecting such an instant intrusion. As she became accustomed to the new intruder into her body, Joffrey wasted no time in thrusting in and out, setting a fast pace with his hips. Mira continued to make out with Sera, and soon was moaning as well as Sera's fingers found the Forrester's sex, thrusting two fingers in and out at almost as fast a pace as Joffrey fucked her.

After several minutes of sweaty and passionate fucking, Joffrey thrust himself deep into Sera, unleashing pulse after pulse of semen into the handmaiden's womb. Sera moaned as she felt his royal seed warm her insides. Mira was gasping for air, her thighs slick with her own cum.

The king withdrew himself from Sera's cunt, and surveyed the two exhausted handmaidens. He knew that this certainly wouldn't be the last time he had sex with either of them. After all, Mira had yet to feel the honor of his cock inside of her. After all, what sort of king would he be if he didn't allow every girl he could to feel that honor?

That thought put a smile on his face as he left their room and headed back to his wife. With luck, she would be done feeding Jeyne, and they could get started working towards that male heir he'd been promised.


	8. Myrcella

Joffrey let out a restrained groan through clenched teeth as he pulled Sansa's head all the way down his cock. She resisted for a few moments, then became content as she felt his cock pulsating and pumping the king's royal seed down her throat. Joffrey heard Arya whine, disappointed that the king hadn't chosen to let his load shoot inside of her mouth instead, but he didn't pay much attention to it. He pulled his softening rod out of the redheaded slut's mouth and let her rise to her feet.

Sansa's body had recovered quite nicely from childbirth, the king noted. Her slender form had mostly returned to her, though Joffrey knew it would only be a matter of time before she was filled with another child. Arya, on the other hand, was nearly ready to deliver her own bastard. The wolf whore had been going without clothing for long stretches of time, to the horror of her caretakers. The younger Stark sister said it was easier to go nude than to fit a dress over her round belly. Not that Joffrey was complaining, of course. It made his desires much more attainable.

His mother and wife had both been taking his cock regularly as well, whether it was within their mouths, their cunts, or their arses. Joffrey's daughter, Jeyne, still took up much of Margaery's time, though she was learning to balance her duties to her daughter as well as her duties to her husband quite well.

In other news, Myrcella had returned to King's Landing to visit her family. Her time in Dorne had treated her well- while she had left as a barely breasted young girl, she'd returned much more a woman than a child. Her fashion choices had also shifted away from the conservative Westerosi style, and into a much more open Dornish style. Not that Joffrey minded- the deep cuts in both the bodice as well as the back of the dress left little to the king's imagination.

Sansa removed his cock from his mouth, and both she and Arya looked up at their king. "You have my permission to leave." Joffrey absently said to the two, and only after he finished the two sisters rose to their feet and left his chambers. They'd truly adapted well to the life of being a king's fuck-toy.

Joffrey dressed himself, and went about his daily duties. He had a Council meeting that day, where he was given reports of some wildling invasion rumored to be happening in the north. Apparently, some lunatic was proclaiming himself "king beyond the wall", and planned to mount an attack on Castle Black. That was of little concern to the king, though- after all, what could a bunch of savages with pointed sticks do against the Night's Watch?

In other news, the Dragon Bitch was having some trouble getting her captured cities to obey her orders. ' _Of course she is,'_ Joffrey couldn't help himself from thinking. _'She's a feeble woman, trying to do a man's task. Freeing all slaves in cities built on slavery was something only a fool would try. Perhaps I'll have to have her captured at some point. Slaughter her beasts, and introduce her to a life in chains. That could prove interesting.'_

The damned Ironborn were launching raids throughout the Riverlands. At the advice of his council, Joffrey sent a force of Lannister soldiers to subdue their leadership, and put a stop to their pillaging and raping. Apparently, these were another group being led by a woman. Joffrey would teach her a lesson in her proper place once she was brought to kneel at her feet.

In the meantime, though, Joffrey had other plans. Myrcella was only remaining in the Capital for a short while, and he had to ensure that he didn't forget to give her a "parting gift" before she departed.

She was sitting at the foot of her bed when he entered her chamber. Her golden dress cut low, showing off her blossoming breasts. The sheer silk displayed all of her curves, and Joffrey could easily make out the shape of her tits and the raised points of her nipples poking through the fabric.

She looked at him when he entered and rose to her feet, curtsying. "Your Grace."

He dismissed the formality with a wave of his hand. "We're siblings, Myrcella. No need for such dramatic displays of loyalty."

Myrcella rose back to her full height as he came closer. "I know why you're here, Joff."

Joffrey was standing directly beside her, his hand tracing an outline of her breast through her gown. "And you're not going to stop me?"

Myrcella turned, and closed the space between them, pressing his hand further into her chest. "Of course not. In Dorne, we don't shy away from sexual contact. We embrace it. It doesn't matter who it is between."

Joffrey's other hand crept around her waist, and grasped her rear. "And just how many men have you let between your legs?"

Myrcella thought for a second. "Between my legs? Three. The number between my lips is far greater, though. So which will it be for you, your Grace?" She said in a sultry tone, licking her lips seductively.

Joffrey pulled her close, his hardening manhood pressing against her belly. He practically snarled his response through his lust. "Take that gown off and lay on your back."

Myrcella obeyed, letting the dress fall from her shoulders and leaving her body bare. Her breasts bounced a bit as she stepped backwards and laid back. She picked her heels up onto the bedspread, and spread her thighs. Joffrey climbed between them, and positioned himself outside of her opening. "Are you ready?"

Myrcella nodded, and he thrust himself into her depths. She moaned loudly, and arched her back on the bed. It was as if lightning was coursing through her body with each thrust. The Dornish may have their faults, but their skill at teaching women how to enjoy sex was not one of them. As much as her tight cunt was pleasing Joffrey, Myrcella was drawing pleasure from his poundings.

The rhythmic pounding of skin on skin filled her room, as did the moans of the princess and the grunts of the king. No doubt the guards outside of her chambers could hear everything, but neither sibling cared. Nor did they care about their being siblings- for those few minutes, they were simply lovers.

Suddenly, Joffrey felt a pull in his stomach, and with one thrust deep inside of her, he spilled his seed. Myrcella's eyes widened in pleasure, as the feeling of his warm cum seeping into her cunt sent her into an orgasm.

As he drew himself out of her pussy, Joffrey smiled at the beauteous blonde. She smiled back, her bouncing blonde curls disheveled and sweaty from the sex. "I must say, that was far better than Doran."

Joffrey smiled at her. "Oh? And how many times have you spread your thighs for him?"

She winked at him. "Enough to have missed my blood. So don't worry, I won't be carrying your bastard. Wouldn't want that, now would we?" She said with a laugh. Soon, Joffrey was laughing as well.


	9. Tyene

Joffrey was awoken with a start. His wife was not beside him, though this was not unusual. Margaery preferred to feed Jeyne herself rather than delegate the task to a wetnurse. By his bedside, however, there were two dark shadows. A moment of fear flickered through him, and his eyes darted around the room for other potential attackers.

But as his eyes adjusted to the darkness, he saw that he was not being visited by assassins, or at least no assassins that he'd ever known before. The two silhouettes were of women, and neither were carrying weapons. He recognized the fashions by those his sister had adopted, and he knew at once that they were Dornish. As his vision grew clearer, he could make out their faces. Oberyn Martell's slut, and their daughter. He remembered that the woman's name was Ellaria, but the girl's name escaped him.

He sat up in his bed, still groggy. "I could have you executed for breaking into my bed chambers."

The daughter shook her head. "Your Grace, we didn't break in. Your guards gladly let us pass."

Joffrey wiped the sleep from his eyes, and looked at the pair of them in confusion. It was at that moment that he noticed the messy hair on the both of them, as if they'd both recently been face fucked. He couldn't help but express his grin. "And what brings you to my room at this hour?"

Oberyn's mistress gave her daughter a pat on the shoulder, and the younger girl began to strip herself of her garments. In mere seconds, her smallclothes were in a pile on the ground, and her pert breasts and shaved cunt were on full display. "I was looking to make a deal with you, my King."

Joffrey scoffed, but he couldn't take his eyes of the Dornish girl's naked body. "I don't make deals with whores or their bastards."

The younger girl pouted playfully as her mother responded. "Not even for a small token of our loyalty? Tyene has been dying to see if the rumors are true."

'Tyene, so that's her name', the king thought. "Let's say that I'd be open to such a proposition. What exactly do you want?"

Tyene slowly began to climb into his bed as her mother spoke. "My love, Oberyn, has come to the Capital to get justice for his sister's murder at the hands of Gregor Clegane. All we request of you, your Grace, is that he be given the opportunity to fight the Mountain."

Joffrey took a break from looking at the nude form, looking at him with a sultry expression while kneeling at the foot of his bed. "Ser Gregor would crush Oberyn like a twig. Why would I possibly make such a proposition a reality?"

Ellaria smiled at him, before reaching over the bed and slapping Tyene's bare ass. Tyene continued to crawl obediently towards the king, stopping at his side. Her eyes flashed from his erection to his face, biting her lip in anticipation. Her mother's voice came in a whisper. "Because Tyene is willing to do anything for you."

Joffrey thought for a moment, before looking at Tyene. "Strangle your mother to death for me."

Tyene's slutty expression faded instantly. "What?!" She gasped out. The king looked her dead in the eye. "Your mother has just told me you'll do anything for me. I'm telling you to strangle her. Is there an issue?"

She gasped, clearly terrified. Joffrey liked that. He'd heard stories from Myrcella of Oberyn's bastards hiding cruelty behind hidden doors. Bringing terror to one was good fun. When Tyene didn't move, Joffrey sighed. "Very well. I'll give you another option. Submit yourself to me, for the rest of your days, as one of the castle's most prized whores. So, Sand, what will it be? Kill your mother, or a life of slavery?"

Tyene looked to her mother in horror, who was just as shocked. They'd clearly thought they'd have the upper hand in this discussion, and Joffrey enjoyed turning that on their heads. Tyene hung her head in shame as her response came, barely audible. "I'll be your whore."

Joffrey smiled. "Good choice. Just so you know, even if you'd killed your mother, I'd have claimed you as my own anyway. This just simplifies matters."

He turned to Ellaria. "In the morning, I'll approve your request. I am a man of my word, after all. But when Ser Gregor kills your husband, I don't want to hear your sob story.

Without warning, Joffrey grabbed his new pet, and forced her her onto her back. He looked her dead in the eyes. "You don't climax until I give you permission. Do you understand, whore?" Tyene nodded, clearly still frightened.

With one hand around her neck, he positioned himself at the entrance of her shaved cunt. Tyene's eyes darted around, eventually landing on her mother. Joffrey slapped her. "Keep your attention here, whore. Your mother can't save you now. She's given you, all of you, to me."

Tyene's eyes rolled back into her head as Joffrey continued to choke and fuck her. The stimulus of having a cock shoved in and out of her, added to the feeling of being lightheaded from the choking, was too much for her, and she orgasmed involuntarily.

Immediately, Joffrey slapped her again, and withdrew himself from her cunt. "I expected more from a Dornish native. Now, I've got to punish you."

He flipped her onto her back, and spanked her. A scream escaped her lips, as her mother stood helplessly beside the bed, unable to do anything other than watch. Joffrey pressed her face into the mattress as his open palm came down again across her rear cheeks. Another, and another, Joffrey continued to spank her until he lost count. After both cheeks were bright red and Tyene was panting from the pain, he inserted himself from behind into her cunt again. Between grunts, he whispered into his ear. "This time, don't cum until I command it. Understand, whore?"

Tyene nodded, her face still pressed into the mattress. Each thrust caused a whimper into her, as his pelvis slammed into her sore cheeks with each pound of her pussy. Joffrey lost track of time again, only focused on fucking his new toy. Soon, he felt the familiar feeling, and he whispered into Tyene's ear. "Do it, now!"

Instantly, all the tension in the Dornish slut's body relaxed, as she let the orgasm wash over her like a river finally free of a dam. Her cunt convulsed on his cock, drawing his own orgasm out and deep into her womb. He withdrew his cock, and watched his semen ooze out of her sore and well fucked cunt.

Thoroughly spent from the night's events, he dismissed Ellaria back to her quarters, and ordered a guard to see to it that Tyene be brought to each of the Kingsguards before the night was through. If she disobeyed them in any way, she was to be spanked and punished however they saw fit, so long as it didn't leave injuries greater than bruises and soreness. He instructed the whore to be labeled as "a gift from the king", and a reward for such a good job protecting him and his family.

All throughout the night, the halls of the Red Keep were filled with the sounds of moaning and skin slapping against skin.


	10. Yara

The journey along the King's Road was beginning to bore Joffrey. Even the wet mouth of Arya engulfing his manhood brought little more than momentary bliss to the king.

Margaery sat beside her husband, her eyes shut tight and her mouth open in a silent scream of pleasure. Sansa Stark was beneath her skirts, pleasuring the queen with her tongue. Margaery was still shocked at how easily the redheaded Stark girl could bring her to an orgasm.

Grand Maester Pycelle had not cleared Arya to return to sexual intercourse following her recent pregnancy, though Joffrey was reasonably sure that the old pervert wanted to keep her visits to him regular for a while longer. Arya, the slut that she was, hardly complained. Her child, a sickly young girl, was being raised in the Sept of Baelor, by the septas.

Joffrey heard a moan come from his wife, and looked over to see her eyes squeezed shut and her legs twitching slightly. A few seconds later, she was panting as Sansa emerged from beneath her dress. She was grinning, her lips covered in Margaery's climax. Margaery was still catching her breath, when Joffrey took hold of Arya's braided hair and pulled her down on his shaft, releasing his seed into her mouth. She closed her eyes for a brief moment, and then swallowed his seed. She pulled her lips off of his cock, and licked her lips.

The caravan had almost reached its destination: a castle that Joffrey had only recently visited. He was personally attending this royal endeavor, in order to accept oaths of fealty from the northern lords. He had brought a sizable army, and made sure his hosts knew that should anything befall him, their castles would be obliterated and their soldiers slaughtered.

A few more hours of travel, and the Stark castle was in sight. The gates were opened as the royal soldiers and royal carriages entered the walls of Winterfell. Arya and Sansa stood beside Joffrey, Margaery, and Ser Jaime, as Robb Stark and his mother begrudgingly bent the knee to Joffrey in front of all their banners. With that, any hope of a northern rebellion, allied under a Stark king, was crushed forever. In exchange for his cooperation, Joffrey agreed that Robb's firstborn son would be named Warden of the North, and peace between the kingdoms would return.

Joffrey enjoyed watching them grovel at his feet, but he was interested in another thing housed at Winterfell- the Greyjoy bitch. He had Roose Bolton's bastard to thank for that, which he intended to do shortly. In the meantime, the girl was all his. That night, he brought Arya to his room in Winterfell, and summoned Yara to his chambers. She was dragged to him, her arms bound in iron shackles behind her back and her ankles bound together. A gag was tied tightly in her mouth, but she still tried to speak through it. 'Dumb bitch', Joffrey thought, as he rose from his chair to look at the woman.

A devilish grin crept into his lips as he surveyed her body. She certainly wasn't the most beautiful woman in the world, but she was far from hideous. He'd seen whores in brothels with uglier forms, and his manhood began to stretch his britches as he looked at her tits and ass squeezed into the rags she was wearing.

Arya, having been trained well in pleasuring her king, instantly took notice of his hardening cock and sank to her knees trying to unlace his pants. He took hold of her wrist, and shook his head. "I have a different task for you," he said. He nodded at Yara, and then looked back at Arya. "Her brother is the reason your little brothers are dead. Unfortunately, I cannot give him to you to punish, but I can give you her for the evening." Arya looked surprised, but then grinned. Biting her lips, she made her way over to Yara. The older girl was far taller than the short Stark, but Arya was able to grab Yara's hair and yank her towards the bed.

Arya threw her face first into the mattress, and Yara groaned through her gag as the air was knocked out of her. Arya grabbed one of the rips in the back of Yara's raggedy dress, and tore it off of her forcefully. The Greyjoy's rear and cunt were on full display to the king, and he wanted very much to force himself into her, but he restrained himself. She was Arya's, at least for now.

Arya wasted no time in making Yara feel pain, as he drove four of her fingers into the Greyjoy's cunt. A scream of pain was muffled through the gag, but it was music to Arya's ears. She dug her hand in further, up to her knuckles in the woman's pussy. Yara tried to kick her legs out in pain, but Arya, with her free hand, slapped her hard across the ass. Yara's cries shrank back into mumbles of pain as Arya drove her fingers in and out over and over. Eventually, her entire hand was being forced in and out of her cunt.

After over an hour of Arya torturing the whore, Joffrey couldn't take it anymore. He rose from his seat, his manhood standing at attention. Arya looked at him, and grinned. "She's looser than Sansa's old friend Jeyne."

'Jeyne', the king thought, as he gently pushed Arya out of the way to make room for his own pleasure. 'I'll have to remember to inquire about her some more.'

Yara was gasping for air, her cunt twitching and convulsing without Arya's hand in it. Her hands were clenched in fists so tight that her fingernails were drawing blood from her palms, and her toes were curled up tightly. Joffrey stepped between her legs, and lined up his cock between her asscheeks.

Yara realized what was about to happen a second before it did, as Joffrey drove himself into her rear. She felt no pleasure from his poundings, only pain. Joffrey, on the other hand, was enjoying the feeling of her most private hole. Having been watching Arya for so long, he was not far from coming almost immediately after he entered her ass. Kneading the flesh of her ass, he emptied himself deep inside of her. He withdrew himself, only for Arya to instantly try to take his cock into her mouth to clean him off.

He put his hand against her head, and she looked up at him, her lips slightly parted. He shook his head, and looked at Yara's limp, gasping body. Arya grinned again, and forced the girl onto her knees, removing the gag. Joffrey wasn't quite done with the Greyjoy bitch yet.

 **Thanks for reading! This chapter marks a storyline that I'm trying out where Joffrey travels the Seven Kingdoms and lays with whomever he chooses. I'm starting off in the North, in Winterfell, and I'll go on from there. If you have any suggestions, I'd love to hear them. Oh, and in case it's not obvious, Yara is not one of my favorite characters in the show, so she got a bit harsher treatment than a lot of other characters Joffrey's laid with.**


	11. Catelyn

Joffrey clenched his teeth as his wife's tongue danced across his cock. Her auburn hair was unkempt, largely from her husband interweaving his fingers between it to pull her closer into his loins. She'd been pleasuring him for almost ten minutes, and Joffrey was nearing his climax. With a thrust between her lips, he drove his cock deep into her mouth and released his seed down her throat.

Margaery withdrew her husband's cock from her mouth and looked up at him. He nodded, and she rose to her feet. She had yet to dress herself for the day and was thus only wearing a nightgown that hugged her body in a way that made Joffrey's cock twitch every time he looked at her. She knew that he couldn't resist her whenever she wore that, and used that fact for her own benefit. "Would His Grace like some further pleasure?" Margaery asked, as she rubbed her cunt through the nightgown.

Joffrey sighed, and shook his head. "I've got business I have to attend to. Tonight, though, I'll have you every way I wish." He pulled her in close and felt her nubile body press against him. He felt her soft breath on his face as she looked up at him with a smile.

"Would it please His Grace if I wore the same nightgown when that time of night comes?"

Joffrey slapped her ass and she jumped, startled but grinning wildly and lustfully at him. His response came as a lusty growl. "It certainly would, but His Grace would rather see you bare as the day of your birth and ready to please him at a moment's notice."

Margaery bit her lower lip playfully as Joffrey made for the door. "As you command, my King."

As for Joffrey's plans, he sent word to Catelyn to visit her daughter's bedroom. In the time it took that message to be relayed, Joffrey had more than enough time to spend some time with Sansa before.

By the time Catelyn entered Sansa's room, she was shocked to find her young teenage daughter naked, on her hands and knees upon her bed, and with Joffrey behind her, thrusting his hips into her at a steady pace.

Sansa's face lit up as she saw her mother. "Mother! We've been waiting for you!"

Joffrey grinned, taking hold of Sansa's hair in one hand and gently pulling her hair back while still fucking her cunt. She let out a girlish moan of pleasure. Catelyn was beginning to find her words. "By all the Seven Gods, what is going on in here?"

Joffrey looked at the Stark matriarch. "You've whelped five little wolf pups- I believe you should have a fairly good idea of what's going on."

Catelyn barely addressed him, which Joffrey would have taken as an insult if he wasn't more preoccupied with fucking his partner. Instead, her response was directed at Sansa. "Sansa, what have they done to you in King's Landing? My poor little flower..."

Sansa's expression turned to confusion for a few moments. "What do you mean, mother? This is what I always wanted. I promised Joffrey that I would bear his children, after all."

"And if I remember the rumors correctly, she doesn't mind sharing her bed with a sex-happy dwarf, either," Joffrey joked. Though he couldn't see her face, he sensed that it was turning as red as her hair.

Catelyn was at a loss for words, and had to sit down. "Oh, the Gods are cruel in their punishments. What have I done to deserve this?"

Joffrey withdrew himself from Sansa, earning a disappointed grumble from the young girl. He crossed the distance of the room to stand before Catelyn, his cock standing at full length. As much as she tried to draw her attention elsewhere, she couldn't, and kept finding her eyes drawn to his length. "Do you like what you see, Lady Stark?" Joffrey mocked, taking another step closer.

Catelyn tore her gaze away from his manhood. "Never. I would never betray Ned's memory, especially not with the monster who beheaded him."

"Your husband was a traitor, and deserved a traitor's death. I could have had him tortured, or drawn and quartered, or starved to death. I granted him the most merciful death I could, and for that I should be commended by you. Your daughters see it, and I expect you will in time. You get one chance- undress yourself and lie flat on your back. If not, I'll go back to fucking your daughter. The Gods know which option she'd prefer," he added, stealing a glance at Sansa playing with herself absentmindedly while sitting on the edge of the bed.

Catelyn looked as if she wanted to say yes, but she had more willpower than Joffrey had expected. "Never. I'll die before I let you defile me."

He shrugged, and went back to fucking Sansa. Catelyn tried to look away, to not focus on Sansa's tits swinging with each thrust, or the way her head and eyes rolled back when she came, or how Joffrey seemed to be able to go on and on without ever needing rest. He was a virile youth, able to go for hours at a time. Ned barely lasted a few minutes in the waning years of her life.

To Catelyn's shock, she found herself standing up. "I've changed my mind."

Joffrey shook his head. "It seems you don't understand the concept of a one-time-offer, Lady Stark."

Catelyn quickly stripped herself her garments, and threw her smallclothes away. She stood before the king, bare, and begged him. "Please, I'll do anything. I've been alone since Ned's death, I need someone now."

Joffrey sighed, and pulled his cock out of Sansa. He patted her ass, and she rolled over onto her back. "What do you think, Sansa? Should I grant your mother's request?"

Sansa eagerly nodded, and quickly got off the bed to make room for her mother. Catelyn laid back, and spread her legs. Joffrey was impressed at how supple her body looked. Underneath all those layers of fur, Catelyn's chest was both plump and pert, and her cunt was trimmed neatly. Joffrey placed his cock at her entrance, and thrust in with little effort. Not only had five children passed through her cunt, but she was as wet as she could have been.

Despite these conditions, Catelyn's moans were audible almost immediately after Joffrey sank himself into her. "Yes, please," she begged. "Give me more."

Joffrey obliged, and began to piston himself in and out of the older woman. Her body twitched, but she stayed still. It was clear to the king that she and her former husband must not have had a very exciting bedroom life, keeping things as traditional as possible.

After dozens of minutes, and multiple orgasms on the side of Catelyn, Joffrey finally began to slow in his thrusts. Some part of Catelyn's pleasure-shocked brain realized what was coming. "Please, fill me with your seed. I need it."

"And if you end up with child?" Joffrey asked, as his stomach tightened. He knew that whatever answer she gave would come far past the point of no return

"I don't care, I just need to be full again." She begged, as she felt his warm cum fill her insides. She sighed with the familiar feeling, and relished in it. "Thank you, Your Grace." She said, panting. Joffrey nodded curtly, and motioned to Sansa to dress herself.

"Come, Sansa. I promised my wife that her night would be full of pleasure, and I never had a chance to finish with you."


	12. Lyanna

Joffrey absently glanced up from the parchment he was reading. Margaery was feeding her child, while Sansa sewed some pillow and Arya rubbed two fingers against her cunt. The Wolf Slut had been insistent on making the trip North almost entirely nude. She'd said something about "liking the cold". Joffrey wasn't complaining- he didn't mind looking at his young fucktoy playing with herself.

Unfortunately, he had more pressing matters. The letter in his hands was from the acting commander of the Night's Watch. Apparently, their previous Lord Commander had been killed by mutineers, and an army of savages was laying siege to the Wall every night. The Watch had held out so far, but it was only a matter of time.

Joffrey's army had been on the move north for several days already, and would be arriving at Castle Black soon. Joffrey, on the other hand, was taking his royal caravan northeast instead. He wanted to pay a visit to another northern house, one that would require a boat to reach.

Once he and his vanguard, including the Stark sisters and his lovely queen, arrived at Bear Island, they were quickly greeted by the lesser lords of the island. Two that Joffrey noticed were absent, though, was the ladies of house Mormont. Lyanna, a girl of 14 or 15 if he remembered correctly, and her mother, Maege Mormont. Maege had fought for Robb Stark in his ultimately fruitless rebellion, and had been gravely injured.

Lyanna had peaked his interest. Apparently she was as much a she-bear as her mother was. Her feisty and fiery reputation had spread throughout the lesser houses of the North, and Joffrey was very interested in testing whether or not those rumors extended into her bedchambers. Standing in the grand hall of Bear Island (if the pitifully small room could even be called a hall, let alone a great hall), he watched the young Mormont girl helping her cripple mother to kneel at their king's feet. Joffrey had requested an audience solely with the two of them and him, no guards and no soldiers.

"Rise, my Lady," the king commanded Maege, and she slowly struggled to her feet. She glared at him, and spoke in a coarse and rough voice. "What do you want here?"

Joffrey shrugged. "I was in the region, and I thought I'd pay you a visit personally. I know how hard it is for you Northerners to follow directions unless they're directly told to your face. That's how it was with the Starks, but after I paid them a visit they submitted quite easily."

Maege sneered at him, making her already ugly features even more unpleasing to the king's eyes. "You can take your orders and shove them up your ass. We know no king in the north whose name is Stark."

Joffrey sighed and shrugged. "I really hadn't wanted to do this," he said indifferently as he kicked Maege in her crippled knee. It buckled beneath her, and she fell with a resounding thud to the floor. Joffrey put the toe of his boot under her chin and tilted it up to him. "I would like an apology for your insolence, Lady Mormont."

Lyanna looked at him with hatred, but made no movements once she saw Joffrey's hand on the hilt of his dagger. Maege bit her lip, her eyes glistening with tears of pain. "Kiss my-" Joffrey kicked her in her stomach before she could finish her sentence. The king signed again. "It's clear that I won't be getting a verbal apology anytime soon, and I am on a tight schedule. Here's quite a fair trade, in my opinion: An hour alone with the little lady over, and I'll pretend like none of this ever happened. Deal?"

Maege looked horrified, but before she could retort, Lyanna raised her voice. "Deal. I'll show you to my room."

Her mother looked at her in shock. "Absolutely not, Lyanna. He'll slit your throat the second you turn your back."

Lyanna's face blossomed into a smirk. "I think he has some other ideas for me once I turn my back. It's alright, mother."

Maege looked forlorn, but didn't object as Lyanna escorted the king to her bedchambers.

Once they entered the room, Lyanna quickly began to unlace her bodice and let the dress fall to her ankles. She stepped over it, giving Joffrey a good view of her supple and pert teats and her unshaven cunt, adorned with curly hair as black as the night.

Lyanna sighed, and laid on her back. She let her legs spread open and stretched her cunt a bit with two fingers. "Alright, get it over with."

The king pounced at the opportunity and threw himself on top of her. He held her hands above her head with his left hand and fondled her breasts with her right. She let out a soft moan as he removed his cock from his trousers and it brushed against her folds. "Your mother loves to talk, isn't she?" He groaned, as he slowly pushed his way into Lyanna. "But she doesn't know about her daughter's sexual appetite, does she? Look at you, you're mewling like a whore with just the tip between your lips."

Lyanna's face was scrunched up in pleasure as Joffrey slowly began to pump his cock in and out of her. He still pinned her hands above her head as he shook both her body and the mattress with every one of his thrusts.

Joffrey threw his head back and moaned, momentarily lessening his grip on her wrists. Lyanna's eyes shot open as she grabbed Joffrey's chest. She flipped him over, his cock still lodged deep inside of her, so that she was now sitting on his lap, pinning him down. Joffrey was perplexed, having never been in a situation quite like this before.

Lyanna slowly began to move her hips on her own accord, and Joffrey had to admit that it felt pretty good. As she worked her cunt up and down his length, Lyanna let out a few words between her groans. "If... you're going to fuck me... I'm doing it on my own terms... understand?"

Joffrey nodded, groping Lyanna's breasts and slapping her ass every so often. As the minutes passed, he could feel her cunt twitching around his cock, as she climaxed. Her body shook with shivers and her eyes rolled back in her head. Joffrey took this opportunity to flip her again, pinning her on her back as he climaxed himself. Lyanna realized what was happening a second too late. She uselessly tried to beat on his chest, to push him off of her, but Joffrey's superior weight and leverage over her prevented both attempts.

"No, don't cum inside me, no one has ever done that before. I can't have a bastard, I'll let you cum anywhere else. Just please, don't do it inside of me." She stammered out, her bravado replaced momentarily with panic. Joffrey didn't care, as he thrust his twitching rod deep into her and came, filling her insides with the warm feeling of a man's seed.

Lyanna gasped, feeling the warmth spreading throughout her lower stomach and pelvis. She had to admit, it wasn't entirely unpleasant.

After the pair gasped for a few moments beside each other, both too exhausted to even move, let alone talk about what had just happened, Lyanna rolled over onto Joffrey's lap, fondling his cock with one hand with a smirk on her face. "We still have the better part of an hour together, your Grace," she whispered in a sultry tone as she lowered her head into his lap.

 **If anyone has any northern pairings they want to see, I'm willing to take suggestions! I already have Meera, Ygritte, Osha, and Gilly planned, but if there's another major female character that would feasibly be in the north for Joffrey to fuck, I'd be more than happy to hear it! Thanks for reading.**


	13. Myranda

**Towards the end of this chapter, there's bestiality; if that's not your thing, please stop reading at the indicated line.**

Joffrey grunted as he thrust himself deep into his wife. Margaery was gasping for breath as her husband withdrew his softening cock from her folds.

The queen looked down at her womanhood. "You certainly spilled a lot of seed tonight, my love."

Joffrey chuckled. "You're job is to please me and provide me heirs. If that's a problem with you, I know a certain pair of sisters who would love to take that role for you."

Margaery flashed a brilliant smile at her husband. "Oh, no, Your Grace. I wasn't complaining. I strive to fulfill those duties on a daily basis. I completed the former tonight, and in a few months I'll have completed the latter"

Joffrey looked at the nude Tyrell in shock, before smiling warmly and embracing her tightly. He pressed his lips to hers. "Truly, my love? This is incredible!" His face shone with a bright smile as his wife rolled on top of him and the pair continued to kiss.

After departing from Bear Island, Joffrey found his caravan headed towards the Dreadfort. The Lord of the keep had personally requested his presence to discuss some matter about the wardenship of the North; Joffrey didn't particularly care, but this Roose Bolton had proved a helpful ally in the past, so such a request warranted a response.

Following his arrival and meeting with the Bolton lord, he was informed that the man's bastard son had left him a gift in his quarters. With a smirk, he retired to his chambers for the evening.

Kneeling in the center of his bedchambers was a petite woman. Her chest was barely defined by her shallow tits, but the sight of her still made Joffrey's cock twitch in excitement. The girl kept her eyes downcast as Joffrey spoke to her. "You're the bastard's gift, correct?"

"Yes, your Grace. I am Myranda" the girl said in a quiet voice. Joffrey grinned. "What are you, girl? Some servant, or just a whore?"

"I am the daughter of the kennel master, your Grace," she replied without raising her eyes.

"Not tonight, girl. Tonight, you're my plaything. Understand?"

The girl did not respond verbally, but her head moved slightly in a nod of affirmation. Joffrey unlaced his britches and let his cock stand at attention. He crossed the room and grabbed the petite girl by the hair, directing her head onto his cock. Whore or no, the girl could suck a cock. Her tongue danced over his shaft expertly, and she almost felt as good as his wife's mouth. Within minutes, she had almost brought him to a climax.

The king pulled her head off his cock, but kept a tight grip on her hair as he practically dragged her over to his bed. She simply obeyed him as he guided her to being bent over. He thrust himself deeply into her cunt, satisfied with the light groan he received from her. With one hand gripping her long, brown hair and the other molesting her backside, he continued to thrust in and out of her tight, wet cunt.

With one final thrust, he buried his cock deeply inside of her and spilled his seed directly into her womb. The girl hadn't seemed to climax once, but Joffrey didn't particularly care; the orgasms of whores were of no concern to him. Without so much as a second look, he dismissed the girl from his chambers. Pulling on his clothes, he watched the nude girl walk down the corridor without shame. He spoke with the nearest guard and instructed him to bring his wife and daughter to his bedchamber for the evening.

Joffrey and Margaery fell asleep beside each other almost as soon as they laid down in the bed. It certainly wasn't very comfortable, but compared to sleeping in the carriages on the road, the mattress was perfectly acceptable. Joffrey fell dormant with a smile on his face and a hand protectively wrapped around Margaery's waist.

He woke, with a start, to the sound of Margaery's screams. His eyes jolted open to see the brunette, Myranda, standing over him with a knife. Realizing that her prey had awoken, she tried to lung at his throat with the blade, but Joffrey ducked under her strike and sprang from the bed. He pinned the girl to the floor and knocked the knife from her hand just as two guards entered his room with swords drawn.

He looked down at the girl beneath him. Gone was the passive and submissive demeanor of the girl he'd filled with his cock just a few hours earlier. This woman beneath him had malice in her eyes that could only come from a sadistic and twisted monster.

Joffrey let his guards take the woman as he returned to bed to comfort a trembling Margaery, who had retrieved her infant daughter and was cradling her tightly. The next morning, Joffrey vowed, he would punish the girl severely and bring the conspirators who'd made an attempt on his life to justice.

* * *

As she began to regain consciousness, Myranda looked at her surroundings. She soon realized that she was chained, nude, on all fours. A further examination of her situation would reveal to the petite brunette that she was in her own kennels, surrounded by cages of male dogs. A few more seconds of thought, and the girl realized what was in store for her.

Myranda looked at Joffrey in shock. "What the hell are you doing?"

Joffrey shook his head, a cocky grin still painted on his lips. "You still don't seem to have respect for your king. That's quite unfortunate. I was willing to give you one last chance, but you decided to throw that away. "

"No! Down, boy! Down!" The girl tried to command, but the dog was not listening to anything coming from her lips. The mutt began to thrust his hips, eventually finding his mark and driving his cock deep into the helpless girl. She let out a scream of surprise that brought a smile to Joffrey's face.

Satisfied with his punishment for the girl, he turned and left the kennels. "Have fun in your new 'position', daughter of the kennel master!" He called out behind him as Myranda's cries fell on deaf ears.

* * *

It didn't take long to realize that it had been Roose's bastard who had orchestrated the attempt on his life. Joffrey's men quickly apprehended the bastard, and Joffrey immediately ordered his execution. The bastard begged with his father to save him even as the headsman sharpened his blade, but Roose was stonefaced. Ramsay had committed the greatest treason of all, and not even Roose could save him from his fate.

With one swift stroke, Ramsay's head was separated from his shoulders. Roose swore that no further action against the king would come from the Dreadfort. Joffrey assured him that, should any further treason come from his house, it would be Roose's head which fell next.

Later in the same day, Joffrey prepared his caravan to leave. He still had many more destinations before his journey would conclude, and that meant many more days cooped up in the carriage. Perhaps spending some time with his favorite pair of sisters would help alleviate the boredom.

 **If you have any suggestions for characters/situations, feel free to let me know! Preferably I'd like to continue with the characters who would reasonably be in the north just to fit with continuity, but if you have another idea just let me know and I'll see if I can work it into the story! Thanks for reading!**


	14. Daenerys (Pt 1)

The golden collar latched around her neck was violently tugged forward as the Mother of Dragons was pulled out through the streets of King's Landing. Bare as the day she was born, the silver-haired Targaryen tried her best to appear confident and arrogant but failed miserably. Her nudity and the haughty cheers from the crowd brought a crimson glow to her cheeks, as much as she hated it.

The pretender-king on the Iron Throne had sent his troops to capture her. They'd killed her soldiers in less than a day's battle, although it didn't help that the Wise Masters aided them in their efforts. Apparently the Baratheon boy's deal with them was under the condition that Daenerys and her closest advisers were brought to him immediately.

The walk through King's Landing was utterly humiliating, but it didn't compare to to the shame she felt when she was paraded into the Red Keep. Sitting atop the throne that should have been hers, the golden haired bastard himself gleamed down at her with a sadistic glint in his eyes. The throne room was filled with nobles and other onlookers, laughing at the Mother of Dragons.

King Joffrey stood up from his throne and gestured at the naked Targaryen. "Behold! The pretender queen, mother of dragons!" This brought nothing but more laughter to the throne room. Joffrey directed his guards to bring the girl to his bedchamber, then recused himself from the throne room. By this point, night had fallen over the city.

Daenerys was roughly dragged by the chains around her wrists and neck up several flights of stairs by several guards. Many of them chose to walk behind her, laughing at her naked rear and occasionally smacking her on the buttocks if she walked too slowly.

When they arrived at the king's quarters, she was roughly thrown in the room, landing on the floor. Joffrey was already in the room, in a partial state of undress. His wife, Margaery Tyrell, wearing a simple slip. She looked at her husband, hanging on his shoulder with love in her eyes. When she saw Daenerys, however, her expression turned to cold hatred. "My King, you told me that the Targaryen bitch was to be to be beaten and killed. Why is she in our chambers with us?"

Joffrey heartily laughed. "Margaery, I had thought we settled this. You promised not to be jealous of her if I chose to make her mine. You don't feel this jealousy to Sansa or Arya, do you?"

Margaery sheepishly blushed. "Well, no, Your Grace, but neither of the Stark girls are nearly as beautiful as this dragon whore. I worry that you may tire of me," she whispered playfully in her king's ear, starting to kiss his neck.

But Joffrey's expression turned sour. "It is not your place to judge me, woman. I will fuck whoever I see fit, regardless of what a feeble woman like you thinks. You exist to please and to breed, not to pass judgments. Am I clear?"

Realizing her mistake, Margaery immediately recoiled from her husband. "Yes, Joff, it won't happen again." Softening his expression again, Joffrey kissed Margaery on the lips and then dismissed her from his chambers to tend to their child. Turning his attention to the kneeling Targaryen, he smiled. "How silly of me, I forgot to introduce myself. I am Joffrey Baratheon, rightful king of the Seven Kingdoms. And you are?"

Sticking out her chin indignantly, Daenerys began to proudly recite her titles. Mother of Dragons, Breaker of Chains, Khaleesi of the Great Grass Sea; on and on they went. In mild amusement, Joffrey let her finish before speaking. "Very impressive, whore. But a woman has no true title except the one that is given to her by the men in her life. And I have a very important title for you: Royal Sex Slave. It's a very prestigious title, and you should feel honored. It's the only title that matters from now on."

At this, Daenerys immediately rose to her feet in shock and horror. Joffrey, however, struck her in the gut hard. She doubled over, and when the king grabbed her chain and forced her back to the floor, curled up into a ball, coughing and gasping for breath. He looked over her naked form with a sadistic smile on her face. "By the time I'm done with you, Daenerys Targaryen, you'll barely be able to remember your own name. You'll be nothing more than an object for the royal family to use. Nothing but a worthless whore who wholeheartedly believes that her place is in the service of a man. Now then, shall we begin your training?"

 **I know that this chapter is shorter than almost every other chapter I've put out of this story, but I figured I'd just get a shorter chapter out now so you don't have to wait any longer. Speaking of waiting, I'm so sorry for the extremely long delay. This chapter marks the beginning of a short story arc in this fanfic where Joffrey mentally, physically, and sexually breaks Daenerys down into a submissive sex slave, before impregnating her and sending her off to be used by others. If you have any suggestions for different humiliations that Daenerys can suffer, let me know!**


End file.
